


Rookie of the Year

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [18]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Originally posted August 5, 2003All right, so you probably already know who's getting the award, but you can't imagine what he'll do with it.





	Rookie of the Year

Detective Blair Sandburg squirmed uncomfortably in the plastic, folding chair. It had been a typical "bad guys beat up on Sandburg" week and his ribs did not appreciate the lack of support offered by these chairs. And now they had to sit through some crummy ceremony dreamed up by the brass.

Blair shivered as a breeze whistled through his hair. Next to him, Jim fidgeted and Blair automatically reached over to touch his Sentinel's arm. Ellison looked at his partner and smiled.

It seemed the entire police force was on hand here in the park across from the station. For some reason the brass had decided to hold the ceremony outside. Even though spring was well established, the temperature was cooler than normal, especially with the wind.

Sandburg looked around hoping things would get under way soon. The Major Crimes team sat around him and Jim, except for Simon. He sat on the makeshift stage with the other unit captains.

The commissioner was there as was the mayor and a few other key officials of Cascade. Wonder what all the fuss is about? Blair tucked his hands under his arms trying salvage some body heat.

On top of everything, they'd all been required to "dress" for the occasion. The sight of several hundred police officers in their dress uniforms would at least give the reporters something impressive to film.

A squeal from the microphone got Blair's attention and he made an effort to at least look like he cared about what was happening. All he really wanted was to go home and rest.

The commissioner stood in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat. "Can everyone hear me?" People throughout the crowd nodded and he smiled. "I want to thank everyone for coming today on such short notice. I know some of you had no choice in the matter…"

A chuckle made it’s way through the captive audience of police officers. The commissioner nodded and continued. "As police officers, we risk our lives on a daily basis, however we usually receive little more than a pat on the back for a job well done and a sigh of relief when no one is injured or killed. Every once in a while, a situation arises where one individual’s accomplishments merit recognition above and beyond the norm.

We have awards for "Detective of the Year" and "Officer of the Year." These awards have been standard in our city for many years. Today we are instating a new award, one that has been inspired by a courageous, self-sacrificing young person who has given a whole new meaning to the words "above and beyond the call."" The commissioner glanced behind him as Simon Banks stood up. He grinned ruefully.

"As much as I would like to be the one to bestow this award, Captain Simon Banks has… insisted that he should have the honor. Captain Banks."

"Thank you, Commissioner," Banks said, taking the spot in front of the microphone. "As the Commissioner pointed out, we as police officers know the hazards of our job. We accept it and do our best to protect the public, sometimes with our own lives. Posthumous recognition of an officer’s dedication is never gratifying, so when this award was proposed to honor a person at the beginning of their career, I got behind it one hundred percent."

Simon looked out over the crowd, careful not to make eye contact with anyone in particular. "It is my pleasure to announce the recipient of the first "Rookie of the Year Award."" He paused, a smile teasing the corner of his lips. "But first, I want to give you a little background on the recipient."

Blair frowned, thinking about the other rookies in his graduating class. Some of them are really good cops. He smiled to himself. I’m glad one of them will get recognition for a job well done. Simon’s right, we should reward good work when it happens, not after it’s too late. He returned his attention to what Simon was saying having missed the first bit.

Banks studiously avoided the area where his Major Crimes team sat as he looked out over the audience. "So here I was with a civilian in the middle of a hostage crisis. Little did I know it would be the start of a truly unique partnership. This man, many of you already know of whom I speak, worked with my unit for almost four years as an unpaid observer."

Blair’s head jerked up in surprise. No! He can’t be talking about me!

"He helped solve case after case with his unique perspective. He risked his life time after time to help the officers around him. He even gave up a promising career to protect the department during a sensitive investigation." Simon finally allowed his gaze to fall on Blair Sandburg.

"We were fortunate enough to convince him to apply to the Police Academy and I snatched him up as soon as he graduated and teamed him with the man he’d been partnered with for the last four years. During the last year, it has been a privilege to watch Detective Sandburg grow into one of the best cops I know. He wields ingenuity and compassion as weapons against injustice. I can’t think of anyone who deserves this award more than Detective Blair Sandburg. Detective, would you please join me?" Simon pinned Blair with his eyes and a cocky grin.

Blair sat stunned. He knew Simon liked him, they had fun pretending to get on each other’s nerves, but underneath it all, they had been friends for a long time. But Blair couldn’t quite believe the respect he heard in his Captain’s voice. He must mean some other Blair Sandburg.

"Come on, Chief," Jim said elbowing his partner gently. "It’s not nice to keep the brass waiting." The Sentinel grinned.

"You knew about this?" Blair hissed under his breath as he stood unsteadily. The Sentinel’s grin widened.

Blair thought his head was going to explode in the silence. How long does it take to travel twenty feet? I don’t think I can make it up those stairs. Then suddenly, he was beside Simon, looking up at his friend and Captain, trying to ignore the eyes from the audience. Oh, God!

"Detective Sandburg, on behalf of the Cascade Police Department, the City of Cascade and myself, I am proud to present you with the Rookie of the Year Award. For outstanding performance in the line of duty, above and beyond the call." Simon held out a plaque with his left hand and offered his right in congratulations. "Congratulations, son."

The audience erupted with applause and cheers of approval.

Blair numbly accepted the award and shook Simon’s hand. He looked into his friend’s eyes, grateful beyond words for the trust and respect he saw there.

"Speech. Speech. Speech." His other friends, not so reverently, demanded from the crowd.

Sandburg met Jim’s gaze and his heart swelled with the pride he saw reflecting back at him. A small smile found it’s way onto Blair’s lips as he stepped in front of the podium.

He took several deep breaths as he examined the plaque. A small metal tag with his name and the year was attached under the words "Rookie of the Year" engraved in the wood at the top. There was room for additional names to be added.

Blair raised his eyes and made contact with his friends in the audience. He cleared his throat. "Well, uh, as my partner and my Captain can attest, it’s not often I’m caught speechless." Laughter rang through the crowd, most of the officers knew at least that much about Blair.

Blair grinned wryly. "I guess now isn’t one of those times." He waited out the groans and continued. "I was thinking as Captain Banks spoke how true it is that we often forget to acknowledge a persons contributions until it is too late. I can honestly say I’m amazed and humbled to be the recipient of this award." He ducked his head briefly then raised it with a smirk.

"I suppose part of the reason is because I’ve been working with Major Crimes for almost five years now and I don’t feel like a rookie. It surprised me then and it’s still a little overwhelming to me that I was accepted into the family so easily." He cast a rueful grin at his friends.

"Because we are a family. The Major Crimes unit, and to an extent the Cascade Police Department as a whole are family. We go through too much together, danger in the field, injury and even death, but also the good times, weddings, the birth of a child, graduations. We share these things and it makes our duty easier."

Blair paused placing the plaque on the podium. "I was fortunate to get a second chance, not only at life, but at a career. I never dreamed I’d ever be a cop. But now that I’m here, I can’t imagine being anywhere else." He turned and looked at Simon.

"I want to thank Captain Banks for his trust in me." Simon returned his smile and nodded. Blair faced back to the crowd. "I want to thank my friends and coworkers at the department. And I especially want to thank my partner and best friend, Jim Ellison. Without them, I literally wouldn’t be here right now." He cast his gaze over the audience in general one more time. "Thank you."

Blair lifted the plaque and headed off the stage. The commissioner reclaimed the microphone. "Congratulations, Detective. Cascade is very lucky to have you on our team."

Blair blushed, but turned to acknowledge the commissioner’s words before he continued down the steps.

"Thank you all again for coming. If the press has any questions, I and the others here on the stage will be available to answer them. Please allow the officers the freedom to return to their duties."

Jim met Sandburg halfway. He was followed by Joel, Megan, Rafe and Henri.

"Congratulations, Chief."

"Way to go, Hairboy."

"If any one deserves this, it’s you, Sandy."

"I’m proud of you, Blair."

Blair blushed furiously under all the praise and now found himself truly speechless. He couldn’t quite get anything past the lump in his throat.

"God," Jim said, "where’s the camera when you need one?"

They all chuckled and Blair couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his face.

"Come on, Chief, let’s get away from the news hounds and go out to celebrate. What do you say, gang?" Jim asked their friends.

"Sounds good to me," Simon said joining them as they walked away from the podium.

A woman’s scream interrupted them, followed by a yell, "Stop him! He stole my purse!"

Several hundred men and women in blue turned toward the sound. Blair heard holster safeties snap open all around him as he saw a man running toward the crowd.

"Freeze, police!" was shouted by half a dozen disbelieving voices. Did the man not see all the cops?

The purse snatcher looked up, less than fifteen feet from the crowd, and gasped, he dropped the purse and lurched around to head the other way.

Before anyone could follow or draw a weapon, Blair grasped his plaque like a frisbee and flung it at the perp. The plaque hit the man in the leg, right behind the knee and he went down with a grunt. A dozen officers converged and had him cuffed and mirandized before the dust settled.

Simon clapped Blair on the shoulder grinning broadly. "And that is why you received this award, Sandburg."

Blair looked up at Simon, astonishment written all over his face.

"Just goes to prove we made the right choice, eh, Captain?" the commissioner added with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" Simon agreed, smiling at his stunned detective.

One of the officers who'd gone over to the perp walked up to Blair and handed him his award. "Here you are, sir," the man said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Uh, thanks," Blair replied, wiping the plaque with his sleeve. He groaned as he noticed the top corner was dented.

The commissioner took it gently from Sandburg to inspect the damage. He handed it back with a grin. "Well, now there's another story to go with the plaque for next year, eh?"

Simon, Jim and the others chuckled. Blair looked at the commissioner, not believing what he heard.

"You aren't going to have it repaired or replaced?"

The man fought to keep a serious expression. "It's worth more now than it would be in pristine condition. Now anyone who gets their name on that plaque will know they deserve it." He regarded Blair thoughtfully. "I'd go so far as to say we may have trouble finding a recipient up to the standards you've set."

Jim rescued Blair from having to respond. "Thank you, Commissioner. My partner hasn't realized just what an asset he is to the department. I think this award might shed a little light for him." He draped an arm over Blair's shoulders. "Let's eat."

The commissioner waved them off and the Major Crimes team headed for their cars. Jim and Blair continued side by side, Jim kept his hand on Blair's shoulder.

"Jim?" Blair said Sentinel soft.

"Yeah, Chief?" Jim replied peeking at the puzzled look on his partner's face.

"You and Simon and the others all contribute just as much as I do, I don't deserve this recognition more than you."

"I already got Detective of the Year, remember Chief?"

"That's not what I mean, Jim."

"I know what you mean, Blair, and while it's true that we all pull our weight and deserve recognition for what we do, that does not mean you don't deserve this award. Hell, Blair, you deserve the key to the damn city." He stopped and turned his Guide to face him.

"Did you listen to what Simon said?" Blair nodded. Jim stared him in the eye. "It's all the truth, but it didn't even brush the surface. You have done more than anyone could ever expect for this department and the people in it. For once, I want you to accept the fact that you are special and that you are a vital part of the team, don’t belittle your accomplishments, Chief."

"But…"

"Accept it, Blair, or your Blessed Protector is going to kick your butt all the way home."

Blair inhaled and thought about what Jim had said. Why is it so hard for me to accept praise for something I've done? He's right, I do pull my own weight, I do contribute. I should be proud of myself and my accomplishments. He exhaled noisily and grinned up at his friend.

"Okay, Jim. I give. But if my head starts to swell, it'll be your fault."

Jim grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Chief, I won't let your ego get too big."

"Hey, take it easy on the hair, man." Blair grinned as Jim released him. He ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it. "I shoulda known you'd keep me in line."

"It's all in the job description, Junior."

"Are you guys coming?" Rafe yelled from the parking lot.

"Be right there," Jim answered. He looked down at his best friend again. "Congratulations, Chief. You really do deserve this."

Blair returned the fond gaze of his best friend. "Thanks, Jim. That means more to me than all the awards in the world."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised? :)


End file.
